Premières armes
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Severus et Remus et leur relation, en une série de premières fois. Premier dîner avec la famille, Premier anniversaire, Premier chagrin, Première danse...
1. Premier dîner avec la famille

**Titre** La seule et unique fois où Severus accepta de dîner avec _la famille_

**Personnages/Pairing**: Severus/Remus

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Table première. **7. Premier dîner avec la famille

**Nombre de mots**: 773

**La seule et unique fois où Severus accepta de dîner avec **_**la famille**_**.**

C'était parti d'une simple conversation….Molly Weasley trouvait que Remus et Severus devraient officialiser les choses. Après tout, ils étaient des adultes responsables et se devaient de donner le bon exemple aux plus jeunes.

« Molly, avait contre-attaqué Remus, le mariage gay n'est pas inscrit dans les lois sorcières.

—Alors contentez vous d'une présentation à la famille ! » avait elle fait d'un ton péremptoire…et l'idée avait fait son chemin en Remus.

Évidemment, convaincre son amant avait été assez complexe.

« Mon humble personne _vit_ pour servir Molly Weasley, avait fait Severus, arquant un sourcil sarcastique.

— Non, tu vis pour donner un ulcère à Sirius, avait corrigé Remus.

—Aussi. »

Severus avait réfléchi un instant, puis négocié âprement sa venue au dîner contre une promesse de passer les prochaines vacances dans un endroit où il ne serait pas forcé de porter un maillot de bain et de faire semblant d'aimer ne rien faire et cuire au bord de l'eau, et accessoirement où il pourrait trouver une flore intéressante pour ses essais en potions. Remus avait cédé avec facilité, secrètement réjoui de savoir que Severus considérait comme allant de soi-même qu'ils seraient encore un couple à ce moment là.

En même temps, le simple fait qu'il accepte de s'asseoir à la même table que Sirius et Harry était déjà assez parlant.

C'est le Terrier qui avait été choisi pour ce premier repas. Territoire neutre, plus que ne le serait jamais Godric Hollows reconstruit, hors de question d'affronter Potter sur son terrain, ou Square Grimmauld rénové, la réflexion valait pour Black.

Molly et Arthur devaient former des vœux pour que leur maison soit toujours debout à la fin de la journée.

Lorsqu'ils sonnèrent, c'est la matriarche de la tribu qui vint leur ouvrir. Bon, elle, ça pourrait aller.

Severus lui tendit les fleurs que Remus avait choisies, et supporta vaillamment l'étreinte où elle les englua successivement, avant de se risquer à jeter un œil dans le salon.

_Merlin en culottes courtes à fleurs ! _

Assis sur une bergère, l'air d'avoir avalé un hérisson vivant pour tout petit déjeuner, Sirius Black était déjà là.

Severus se redressa, prit une inspiration et entra d'un pas dans la cage aux fauves.

Le plan de table avait été établi par Molly, aidée d'Hermione, pour minimiser les probabilités de voir le sang répandu. Résultat, Severus était coincé entre Miss je sais tout et Remus, tandis qu'on avait encadré Sirius de Bill et Charlie, grands et forts, capables de le maîtriser.

L'entrée se passa sans difficulté. Percy avait été réquisitionné comme orateur, et nul n'allait s'étriper sur la réforme des élevages d'anguilles dont il s'occupait en ce moment, et qu'il développa longuement.

Très, très longuement même, avec un sourire en coin qui fit frissonner Severus. Parfois il se demandait si le Choipeaux ne mettait pas les rouquins d'office à Gryffondor, sans leur regarder sous le crâne d'abord.

Sirius fit quelques réflexions désagréables au moment du rôti, mais la main de Remus posé sur sa hanche suffit à calmer Severus.

Tandis qu'on passait pour la deuxième fois le plat de carottes, c'est Harry qui laissa échapper une parole désobligeante, mais Ginny se pencha vers lui, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit verdir d'une telle façon que Severus s'estima vengé. La gamine avait toujours été sa Weasley préférée, et la certitude que le Survivant ferait sûrement ceinture un certain temps n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Le dessert se passa bien. Les haines de vingt ans étaient une chose sérieuse, mais le spécial chocolat de Molly Weasley était une chose _sacrée_.

Non, c'est au café que tout dégénéra…Sirius se mit à faire des réflexions sur le nombre de coups sur la tête qu'avait pris Remus pendant la guerre, Severus répliqua qu'au moins, ça prouvait que son amant en avait une, pas comme un galeux de sa connaissance, et avant que Remus ait le temps d'intervenir, ils étaient debout à s'insulter…Ce qui dura jusqu'au moment où Remus les attrapa par l'oreille, et tira, fort.

Vachement fort, même.

« CELA SUFFIT !!

—Moony, tout doux_, outch_, j'en ai encore besoin…

—Lupin, veux-tu bien cess…

—TAISEZ-VOUS ! »

Vous connaissez le proverbe slave ?

_Quand le loup-garou grogne, le sorcier se tait._

Surtout quand le loup-garou est à deux doigts de vous arracher l'oreille.

Severus soupira. Potter ne serait certainement pas le seul à dormir sur le canapé dans les jours à venir ….

La prochaine fois, Remus irait dîner seul chez les Weasley, et Severus l'attendrait au lit ce qui lui assurerait **1/**une soirée plus calme **2/**le fait que Remus reviendrait dès que possible.

Encore heureux que toute sa famille à lui soit disparue!

***Fin.


	2. Première danse

**Titre** Le bon bouton

**Personnages/Pairing**: Severus/Remus et Ron/Hermione en toile de fond

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Table première**: Première danse

**Nombre de mots**: 323

**

* * *

  
**

**Le bon bouton**

« Non. »

Severus était un enseignant terrifiant, un Maitre des Potions, un espion habile, un manipulateur consommé et un combattant décoré.

Il n'en restait pas moins que, avec cette moue dans le coin du sourcil et les bras croisés ainsi sur son torse, il avait tout du petit garçon boudeur.

Remus réfréna un sourire, il n'avait pas envie de dormir sur le canapé les dix prochaines années, et contre attaqua.

« Nous n'allons pas passer toute la soirée assis dans notre coin. Hermione et Ronald penseraient que nous les boudons.

—C'est TOI qui as insisté pour que nous venions à ce fichu mariage. Il est complètement hors de question que j'aille me trémousser sur _Le beau Danube bleu_.

—Très bien. »

Avec un baiser au coin des lèvres, Remus laissa Severus faire tapisserie. Il le connaissait trop pour essayer de le convaincre de changer d'avis par la logique.

Non, il savait exactement _comment_ s'y prendre, et surtout avec _qui_. Il repéra sa cible, un bras autour des épaules de chacune des jumelles Patil en train de leur glisser des idioties à l'oreille.

« Sirius ? »

* * *

Enlacés sur la piste de danse, Sirius et Remus glissaient au rythme de la musique.

« Vraiment, Mister Moony, j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi….

—Tu as une mauvaise influence sur tout le monde et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

—M'utiliser ainsi pour provoquer la jalousie de ton cher et tendre est machiavélique, je suis très fier de toi, d'ailleurs.

—….

—Tu croyais que je n'allais pas repérer les regards incendiaires de ta chauve-souris préférée ? S'ils pouvaient faire des p'tits trous, j'aurais tout de la pomme d'arrimage !

—Pomme d'arrosoir.

—Comme tu veux…Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je suis sûr d'avoir mes chances avec les demoiselles Patil, alors tu m'excuseras d'accélérer un brin les choses

—Qu'est-ce que tu…Sirius !

—BLACK, sombre cabot, ôte tes mains de là tout de suite ! »

***Fin.


	3. Premières vacances en amoureux

**Titre** Destination mystère.

**Personnages/Pairing**: Severus/Remus

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Table première**: 20. Premières vacances en amoureux

**Nombre de mots**: 738

* * *

**Destination mystère…**

_Grimmauld Place, Londres. _

« Je suis sûre qu'ils sont à Venise, soupira Fleur, c'est une destination teeellement romantique ! Ils se promènent en se tenant par la main, ils regardent le soleil se coucher sur la lagune et ils font des tours en gondole.»

L'assemblée masculine présente grimaça et Sirius verdit.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas le genre de Snape, objecta Harry. Ils ont dû choisir un endroit sans foule, plus retiré. Et puis franchement, il faudrait vraiment aimer la guimauve pour aller à Venise pour leurs premières vacances en amou...

—Harry ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit sur le mot interdit concernant Monny et Snivellus !

—Pardon, Sirius. Je disais, il faudrait franchement qu'ils aiment la guimauve pour choisir Venise pour leurs premières vacances tous les deux. »

Tournant le dos à Ginny, il ne repéra pas la mimique de la jeune femme, mimique qui fit sourire ses frères. Leurs petits doigts respectifs leur disaient qu'Harry allait vite apprendre à avoir envie de Venise.

« Je suis sûre qu'ils ont choisi un endroit ravissant. » dit Molly, les yeux fixés sur son tricot. « Il faut un joli cadre pour de jeunes tourtereaux, après tout. Peut-être un château transformé en hôtel, quelque part en France, il parait que c'est la dernière mode. C'est suffisamment calme pour Severus et je sais que Remus a toujours aimé les promenades dans la campagne. Et ils doivent visiter des vieilles églises de village et profiter de la cuisine locale.»

Luna rectifia dans son chignon la position du tournevis qu'elle avait emprunté à Arthur.

« Ils sont certainement partis au Danemark. Le Professeur Lupin avait l'air très intéressé par mon explication sur la migration des Ronflacks cornus.

—Je doute que le Professeur Snape s'intéresse beaucoup aux Ronflacks, » fit Hermione, lui tapotant gentiment le bras. « Peut-être plutôt un endroit connu pour ses musées. Rome ou Florence... Ou tout simplement Paris. Remus m'a avoué un jour qu'il n'était jamais allé au Louvres et qu'il en rêvait.

—Paris aussi, c'est très romantique, d'ailleurs» ajouta Fleur. « Je suis sûre qu'un restaurant tranquille et une promenade sur les quais de la Seine avant de rentrer à l'hôte…Sirius, cela ne va point ? Vous avez franchement mauvaise mine, on penserait que vous allez être malade ! »

* * *

_Chine, plateau d'Ashlan, désert de Gobi _

Remus remercia d'une inclinaison de la tête Diudiu, la vieille cuisinière de l'expédition. D'un large sourire, la femme lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de se diriger vers l'enclos des chameaux, sans doute pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien entravés, un geste qu'elle avait souvent. Sans ces animaux, même un sorcier aurait vite été en difficulté dans un tel environnement. Le désert est sans pitié envers les fous qui s'y risquent mal préparés.

Remus, lui, entrouvrit un pan de la tente qu'il partageait avec Severus pour y entrer. Allongé sur le lit de camp, son amant relisait pour la vingtième fois le récit de la prise de Khara Koto par les armées de la dynastie Ming, aidées par leurs sorciers qui avaient détourné le cours du Fleuve Noir pour assoiffer la cité assiégée.

« Le guide dit que nous devrions être en vue de la ville demain. Tu vas pouvoir vérifier ta théorie sur la cache de potions qu'auraient laissé les sorciers mongols. »

Severus referma le livre et le posa sous le lit, observant Remus.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir, tu sais. C'est ma passion les potionnistes anciens, pas la tienne.

—Passer les vacances sans toi ? » Remus avait l'air révolté par l'idée.

« Mais dans un endroit peut être plus conforme à tes goûts.

—Mes goûts me poussent à ta compagnie, très cher. »

Remus s'autorisa une petite moue…

« Mais il y a quelque chose…Avec le vent, le froid extérieur de la nuit dans ce fichu désert… Même avec les sorts de réchauffage, cette tente est vraiment trop fraiche !

—Tu es tellement transparent dans tes motifs que c'en est catastrophique.»

Severus entrouvrait déjà son sac de couchage où Remus vint le rejoindre.

« Machiavélique, au contraire, j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais, non ? Une place au chaud dans le sac…. » Remus éclata d'un rire léger que Severus vint voler de sa bouche, et la nuit les renferma dans son écrin, emmêlés l'un à l'autre, bien au chaud, tandis qu'au dehors de la tente le vent soufflait, tourbillonnait et battait avec force le désert.

****Fin.


	4. Premier baiser

**Titre** Le troisième essai est toujours le bon

**Personnages/Pairing**: Severus/Remus

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Table première**: 3. Premier baiser

**Nombre de mots**: 587

* * *

**Le troisième essai est toujours le bon**

Si vous demandiez à Severus Snape et Remus Lupin dans quelles circonstances leur premier baiser avait été échangé, ils ne vous répondraient sans doute pas.

Cependant, si une personne en qui ils avaient totalement confiance, Sirius par exemple dans le cas de Remus et….personne en fait dans le cas de Severus, avait posé la question, la réponse à celle-ci aurait en fait possédé trois versions : l'officielle, partagée par les deux hommes, celle que Remus considérait comme vraie, et qu'il gardait pour lui, et celle que Severus considérait comme vraie, et qu'il gardait pour lui aussi.

La version officielle était sobre : la guerre était finie depuis six mois, des élections sorcières avaient porté au pouvoir Kingsley Shacklebolt, le seul ministre en vingt ans que les deux hommes appréciaient réellement, la reconstruction de Poudlard était terminée, Minerva venait de leur offrir à tous deux un emploi et la soirée d'inauguration de l'école restaurée avait été charmante, c'est-à-dire sans élèves. Remus était plutôt gai pour cause de champagne, et Severus s'était même autorisé à défaire le premier bouton de son col.

Ces circonstances exceptionnelles associées au parfum de la glycine ornant le mur de la Tour Nord, devant laquelle ils s'étaient croisés en regagnant leurs appartements respectifs…Severus s'était penché et, sans s'interroger plus avant pour une fois, avait pris ce qui lui faisait envie, avant de s'écarter, un peu indécis…et de voir un sourire éclatant fleurir sur les lèvres de Remus.

La version du loup-garou, celle dont le souvenir doux amer lui restait précieux, celle qu'il n'avait jamais confié, ni à Sirius, ni à Severus, s'était déroulé quelque chose comme vingt cinq ans plus tôt. Padfoot venait d'agir comme un imbécile, et sans l'intervention de James, tout aurait très mal tourné. Alité, Remus broyait du noir en observant dans le lit voisin de l'infirmerie Severus dormir du lourd sommeil des potions. S'en était fini de toute possibilité d'amitié entre eux, jamais le jeune Serpentard ne lui pardonnerait sa vraie nature. S'en était fini du même coup de cette possibilité un peu folle, de cette envie que lui-même ne s'avouait qu'à demi mots de voir un jour Snape et Lupin être plus que des amis…Remus s'était levé doucement, approché de l'autre lit où il avait posé très délicatement ses lèvres sur la bouche pâle de Severus, avant de retourner dans son dortoir, où il avait commencé par mettre son poing dans l'estomac de Sirius, avant de s'enfermer à l'abri de ses rideaux pour pleurer.

La version de Severus, étrangement, s'était déroulée au Manoir Malefoy, quelques jours avant la dernière Bataille. Lupin avait été pris lors d'une simple mission de liaison, et Severus n'avait pas supporté d'entendre les hurlements qui s'échappaient du cachot : il était entré, et avait tué Bellatrix et Rodolphus, dans le dos, sans leur laisser aucune chance, avant d'essayer de faire évader son camarade de l'Ordre. L'opération avait mal tournée, et il attendait, barricadé dans un salon avec un lycanthrope inconscient, que les Mangemorts sonnent l'hallali. Remus était si pâle qu'on l'aurait cru déjà mort et ils ne verraient sans doute pas l'aube. Severus n'avait pas résisté à la bouche, tâche sanglante dans le visage blafard et y avait posé les lèvres. Moins d'une heure après, l'Ordre du Phénix avait donné l'assaut et sauvé les deux hommes.

Aucun des deux n'avouerait sans doute à l'autre ce secret bien innocent…mais c'est sans intérêt. Finalement, ce n'est pas tellement le premier baiser qui était important.

Ce qui comptait, c'étaient tous ceux qui avaient suivi et tous ceux qui suivraient encore….

**Fin.


	5. Premier je t'aime

**Titre** C'est rose ! .

**Personnages/Pairing**: Severus/Remus

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG-13

**Table première**: 13. Premier je t'aime

**Nombre de mots**: 644 mots

**« Mais c'est rose ! »**

« C'est rose !

—Quel esprit d'observation, »sourit un Remus plus sarcastique qu'à son habitude.**1**

« Mais, regarde, c'est rose !

—C'est une chambre d'hôte, Severus. C'est pour une nuit, c'est au cœur de la région que nous voulons visiter, alors cette pièce pourrait être arc en ciel que cela ne me gênerait pas plus que cela, personnellement.

—Mais c'est rose. » répéta son amant qui commençait à tenir du disque rayé.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Plus exactement, Remus leva les yeux et son regard croisa un petit lustre doré, angelots et tout le toutim… Il lorgna le papier peint. Rose, effectivement. Et la frise courant à mi-hauteur reprenait le thème du putti : joufflus, enfantins et totalement angéliques, à en croire les ailes, les garçonnets potelés s'étalaient le long des murs, reflétés dans les miroirs, rappelés par la petite statuette d'un de leur frère jumeau sur la cheminée …

Hm. Reconnaissons que cela ne constituait pas exactement le cadre habituel du _Severus Snapus terribilis_.

Remus sourit et s'approcha de l'autre homme, qui avait entrepris de défaire sa valise en grommelant à mi-voix.

« Tu trouves cela trop rose, donc ?

—Non, voyons, je trouve cela trop _vert_!

—Alors il ne faut plus regarder…

—Comment veux-que que je…

—_**Obscurcus **_! »

Le sort, aussitôt, emplit la chambre de sa magie, occultant toute lumière, celle qui glissait des fenêtres, celles qui venaient des lampes… Plus rien.

« A quoi tu joues ! »protesta un Severus indigné.

Voir et épier, scruter et surveiller. Voilà le b.. de l'espion, celui qui l'avait tenu en vie toutes ses années. La paix était venue, et Remus avec elle, et si Severus aujourd'hui ne craignait ni de lui tourner le dos, ni de dormir en sa présence, cette cécité soudaine le prenait tout de même de court.

« Calme-toi… »

La main de Remus cherchant la sienne était apaisante. Paume sèche, chaleur corporelle légèrement plus élevée que la norme… Le calme et le quotidien dans les doigts qui s'entrelaçaient aux siens. Son amant le guida vers le lit, murmurant « Puisque tu n'aimes pas la chambre…Laisse moi te montrer à quel point elle a peu d'importance. »

Severus perçut contre ses genoux le lit, s'y assit. Dans le noir total, il était obligé de tendre l'oreille comme jamais pour retrouver Remus. Là, à droite. Le rythme régulier de sa respiration. Inconsciemment il accorda la sienne sur ce rythme et s'en trouva apaisé.

« Tu triches, animal nyctalope ». Le roulement harmonieux du rire, et puis deux mains sur lui qui l'incitaient à reculer sur le matelas. Deux mains qui l'effeuillaient, touchaient, avec douceur, avec tendresse, avec hésitation parfois, qui reculaient mais revenaient ensuite à l'assaut. Deux mains qui ne renonçaient jamais. Elles effleuraient et frôlaient, elles égratignent parfois des ongles, provoquant des murmures prolongés qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Dans la nuit que le sort provoquait, il laissa les mains le mettre à nu comme jamais. Dans le noir total, il ferma des yeux de toute façon aveuglés et laissa les mots de Remus charmer son oreille, caressants, promettant, des mots sans suite qui parlaient de ce qui l'aurait fait protester en d'autres temps, d'amour et de toujours. Dans l'obscurité, il respira l'odeur de la peau de son amant, et laissa Remus lui chuchoter qu'il était délicieux, exquis, qu'il était un trésor et que lui le protégerait et l'aimerait et ne l'abandonnerait jamais, jamais, jamais. Dans la chambre obscure, il laissa ses doigts redécouvrir les vallonnements et les muscles, tâtonnant jusqu'aux joues un peu piquantes, les laissa se perdre dans les mèches de cheveux soyeux, s'agripper aux épaules ou au moelleux des oreillers. Dans le noir complet, enfin, libéré totalement pour la première fois de son propre regard sarcastique sur sa personne, il murmura à Remus qu'il l'aimait, tout simplement.

***Fin.

**1I**nutile de chercher bien loin l'influence à incriminer.


End file.
